Lucifer vs Daredevil
by Arches67
Summary: Crossover Lucifer / Daredevil. Quand Daredevil, le diable de Hell's Kitchen, rencontre Lucifer, le diable en personne.


Je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de faire rencontrer les deux Diables...

Timing : Saison 1 pour Lucifer, saison 2 pour Daredevil.

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar, maître des enfers, jouait du piano dans une pièce vide.

Ce n'était pas faute d'être capable d'attirer des foules. Non, il appréciait le calme et le silence des lieux à cette heure de la journée.

L'équipe de ménage du matin avait terminé son travail et était partie. L'équipe de nuit n'était pas encore arrivée. Même Maze était absente, en train de faire dieu sait quoi.

Lucifer adorait ce moment de la journée. Seul, il était véritablement maître en son château, même si ce château était en fait une boîte de nuit. Et quitte à faire enrager Maze une fois encore, cela était de très loin préférable à son règne dans les entrailles de la terre.

Ses doigts virevoltaient sur le clavier en une mélodie joyeuse. De toute évidence, le genre de musique que l'on ne risquait pas d'entendre en enfer. Los Angeles et ses humains avaient vraiment de bons côtés.

Depuis quelques minutes, il avait perçu la présence de Maze dans la pièce.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Maze ?" demanda-t-il, sans cesser de jouer.

"J'avoue être surprise par ton choix musical. J'aurais pensé que la nouvelle t'aurait perturbé."

"Et de quelle nouvelle me parles-tu ?"

"Le journal de ce matin ?"

 _Ah… Les journaux…_ L'outil ultime de commérage des humains. Cela l'amusait d'en lire de temps à autre. Mais étant donné la quantité existante, comment Maze pouvait-elle croire qu'ils avaient lu la même information ?

"Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise ?"

Maze poussa un léger grognement et il l'entendit s'éloigner avant de la voir déposer le journal sur son piano.

Il jeta un œil au gros titre : _"Le diable de Hell's Kitchen toujours à l'affût."_

"Oh" laissa-t-il échapper, ses mains s'immobilisant sur les touches d'ivoire.

"Je me doutais bien que cela t'intéresserait."

L'image un peu floue d'une silhouette sombre occupait presque la totalité de la première page. De petites cornes étaient visibles, mais le visage lui-même était recouvert par un masque.

"Si je remets la main sur le premier humain qui a décidé que je portais des cornes…" se plaignit-il. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ce genre d'artefact pour terroriser ses victimes.

"Moi je les trouve plutôt seyantes."

"Maze, pas toi…" protesta-t-il. Il parcourut la page des yeux sans lire le texte. "Alors, qu'a donc fait ce personnage déguisé ? Il a volé de vieilles dames, pillé le tronc de l'église ?"

"Non, justement. Tout le contraire. C'est une sorte de justicier. Il protège les honnêtes gens de New York, ou plus exactement de Hell's Kitchen."

"Quelque chose m'échappe alors. Ne devrait-on pas le nommer l'ange de Hell's Kitchen dans ce cas ? Il va faire du tort à ma réputation."

Il commença à lire l'article et fronça les sourcils.

 _Non, non, non, non, non._ Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Ce justicier ne pouvait pas utiliser son nom comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'un Diable. Lui-même. Même s'il n'agissait plus en tant que tel ces derniers temps. Mais après des milliers d'années à remplir son rôle, il avait bien le droit à des vacances, non ? Même si Papa n'approuvait pas vraiment.

Peut-être devrait-il rendre visite à ce mystérieux personnage. Ça pourrait être amusant. Et il devait lui donner une leçon. _On n'utilise pas mon nom sans en payer les conséquences !_

"Maze, prends moi un billet pour New York. Je dois rendre visite à cet imposteur."

Maze sourit largement. "Je peux venir ?"

"Non, je dois régler cela tout seul."

* * *

Tandis qu'il déambulait dans les rues de New York, Lucifer se félicita une nouvelle fois d'avoir choisi Los Angeles pour y vivre, même si le choix au départ relevait de la blague. Après tout, quel meilleur endroit pour le diable que la ville des anges ?

New York présentait très certainement une population tout à fait fascinante, mais la météo était exécrable. Il était habitué à la chaleur ; les rafales de vent qui déboulaient de certaines rues étaient tout simplement insupportables.

Il était arrivé dans l'après-midi et s'était installé dans un 5 étoiles. S'il devait fréquenter les bas-fonds de la ville pendant la nuit, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à renoncer à son confort durant le jour. La vue sur Central Park était superbe et les joggeuses fort jolies. Un peu trop habillées à son goût, mais étant données les températures, il faudrait attendre avant de voir des corps simplement vêtus de bikinis. Même si certains justaucorps laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

Il s'était procuré toute l'information possible sur l'objet de sa recherche. Le justicier était maintenant connu sous le nom de "Daredevil". Il était derrière l'arrestation d'un certain Wilson Fisk, qui avait apparemment décidé de faire exploser la ville afin de la reconstruire. Le genre de personnage qu'il aurait été sûr de rencontrer s'il était resté aux enfers. Mais Fisk avait fini en prison.

Daredevil ne tuait pas, contrairement à ce Punisher dont il venait d'entendre parler. Mais qu'avait donc de si particulier New York pour attirer de tels illuminés ?

A défaut de pouvoir organiser une rencontre, Lucifer avait investi dans un superbe manteau en cachemire dont il pleurait déjà la destruction, et avait décidé de se promener dans les rues les moins savoureuses de Hell's Kitchen. Il espérait attirer quelque vaurien agressif et ainsi voir apparaître Daredevil venu pour le sauver. Et s'il ne se montrait pas, Lucifer était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul, même si ça allait à l'encontre de la raison pour laquelle il déambulait en manteau Prada en pleine nuit. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter trop d'agressions avant que celui qu'il cherchait ne fasse son apparition.

Cette stratégie, toutefois, n'avait pas fait ses preuves. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il déambulait dans le quartier, retournant à son hôtel au petit matin, glacé, frustré et commençant à se poser des questions sur sa décision.

Ce soir, pour la troisième nuit consécutive, il était de nouveau dans les rues de Hells Kitchen. Il avait les pieds gelés et il s'était déjà résigné à jeter ses chaussures. Il ne voulait pas savoir sur quoi il avait marché pendant ces heures à errer dans les ruelles sombres.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait réagi instinctivement quand le premier voyou avait sorti un couteau en lui demandant son portefeuille. Oubliant la raison même pour laquelle il était là, il avait montré son vrai visage et son assaillant avait fait demi-tour en hurlant. Le temps que Lucifer s'aperçoive de son erreur, l'homme avait disparu dans la nuit, même s'il l'entendait encore crier.

"Ca n'était pas très malin ça, Lucifer…" se sermonna-t-il.

Il était donc prêt lors de la deuxième attaque. Et il eut même de la chance. Le voyou sembla prendre plaisir à sa résistance (feinte) et se montra plus violent, sa lame parvenant à lui entailler le bras. _Adieu manteau_ , pensa Lucifer tout en se défendant, juste assez pour faire croire qu'il essayait de défendre sa vie. Il poussa un cri pour renforcer l'effet, peu convaincu d'avoir eu l'air assez terrifié. Et puis comment Daredevil pouvait-il l'entendre ?

Un bâton siffla dans l'air et frappa le front de son assaillant. Le son d'un corps sautant au sol se fit entendre une seconde plus tard. Le voyou était déjà sur ses genoux, décidé à poursuivre sa lutte, ou sans doute trop bête pour avoir la moindre conscience du danger. Il leva la tête et retomba sur son postérieur en voyant le nouvel intervenant. Il commença à reculer encore à terre essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Daredevil, puis parvint à se lever avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"Mauviette !" lui cria Lucifer. Puis, il se tourna vers l'homme au costume rouge, "ça n'était pas vraiment impressionnant," fit-il remarquer.

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Daredevil surpris.

"Après ce que j'avais lu, je m'attendais à une intervention plus effrayante, du genre éclairs et tonnerre." Il haussa légèrement les épaules, "bien sûr, ça c'est plus mon rayon."

Matt observa l'homme élégant essayant de comprendre. Il savait que les gens cherchaient à le voir dans les rues, mais il se demandait si cet étranger ne s'était pas mis en danger volontairement afin de le croiser. Les vêtements qu'il portait en faisaient une cible évidente.

"Il n'est pas très prudent de circuler en manteau Gucci dans ce quartier," lui dit-il.

"Gucci ? Soit vous êtes aveugle soit votre connaissance de la mode est affligeante. Ceci est de l'authentique Prada !"

Matt eut un sourire. Pas mal étant donné les circonstances. Si le bruissement du tissu lui avait permis de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un matériau haut de gamme, ses talents ne lui permettaient pas de deviner la marque. Ce qui n'expliquait toujours pas les intentions de cet homme, mais il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé en pensant qu'il le cherchait.

"Ce serait plutôt une question de revenus," se défendit-il.

"Votre costume gagnerait à avoir un peu plus de classe. Et ces cornes ? Franchement !" Lucifer secoua la tête. "Si vous tenez à personnifier le diable, vous allez devoir faire des efforts. Je ne peux pas vous laisser répandre cette image. Même si en fait, il est hors de question que vous utilisiez mon nom," grogna-t-il.

 _De quel asile s'est échappé celui-ci ?_ se demanda Matt. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas le contredire, et agir normalement.

"Et vous êtes ?"

Lucifer se redressa légèrement. "Effectivement, je ne me suis pas présenté. Lucifer Morningstar, maître des enfers."

"Maître des enfers ?" ne peut s'empêcher de répéter Matt avec un sourire.

"Oui, le Diable en personne. Celui dont vous avez usurpé le nom."

"Je n'ai pas choisi ce nom, on me l'a donné."

"Mais vous vous en êtes emparé," riposta Lucifer en secouant la main dans sa direction. "D'où le costume."

"Ça tient plus de l'armure."

"En rouge ? Ca n'est pas vraiment discret…"

"J'aime bien le rouge."

Lucifer s'approcha de Matt avec un sourire, le fixant dans les yeux.

"Oui, dites-moi ce que vous aimez," dit-il d'une voix apaisante. "Confiez-moi vos plus profonds désirs…"

Daredevil pencha la tête, l'air perplexe, de toute évidence imperméable au sortilège. Lucifer fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. La surprise le fit reculer d'un pas quand il comprit.

"Vous êtes aveugle," murmura-t-il. "Non, ne partez pas !" s'exclama-t-il quand le justicier sembla prêt à bondir. "Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je voulais juste vous rencontrer…" expliqua-t-il.

"Me rencontrer ?"

"Maze a entendu parler de vous. J'avoue que j'étais curieux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui se fait appeler le diable."

"Maze?"

"Mon démon personnel et sur terre ma meilleure barmaid."

"Et vous êtes le diable…"

Lucifer poussa un soupir. "Vous autres humains avez passé des siècles à raconter des histoires à mon sujet, mais quand vous me rencontrez vous refusez de croire en mon existence."

"Je connais plutôt bien la bible. J'ai dû rater le chapitre où Lucifer devient propriétaire de bar."

"Vous êtes catholique ?" demanda Lucifer surpris. Un catholique qui s'approprie le diable, cela cachait un secret.

"Oui. Pourquoi semblez-vous si surpris ?"

"Ce que vous faites et ce que le Livre vous enseigne…" Lucifer fronça les sourcils. "Qu'en pense votre curé ?"

"Il n'est pas vraiment fan, mais si quelqu'un doit intervenir, il préfère que ce soit quelqu'un qui ne dépassera pas les limites."

Matt fronça les sourcils, surpris par ses propres mots. Généralement il ne se confiait pas aussi facilement à des inconnus. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'obligeait presque à parler, à admettre des choses qu'il ne s'avouait pas à lui-même.

Lucifer eut un sourire. Il avait toujours son don. Même s'il semblait que finalement ce n'était pas son regard qui faisait parler les gens. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur son talent ; il lui suffisait de savoir qu'il fonctionnait.

"Et ces limites sont le fait que vous êtes incapable de tuer."

"Il me semble que c'est l'un des principaux commandements n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Papa y tient," grogna Lucifer.

"Papa ?" s'exclama Daredevil amusé, puis il comprit le sens. "Oh…"

L'ange Lucifer envoyé par Dieu pour régner sur les enfers. Soit ce type connaissait la Bible encore mieux que lui, ou il était ce qu'il disait. Mais cette version, Matt avait encore un peu de mal à y croire.

Bien sûr si un type armé d'un marteau était capable de s'associer à un génie qui avait construit une super armure, apprendre que le seigneur des enfers était venu faire un tour sur terre…

"Vous avez donc décidé de faire une pause? Ou avez-vous juste décidé de les punir avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez vous ?"

"Je prends des vacances. Et puis avec des gars comme vous, ma charge de travail se trouve allégée."

"J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y a de l'espoir pour tout le monde."

"Ouais, je vois ça," marmonna Lucifer. "C'est bien que je fasse votre connaissance ici, parce que votre place est probablement déjà réservée là-haut," ajouta-t-il en pointant le ciel.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr," murmura Matt.

"On se sent coupable ?" demanda Lucifer d'un air joyeux. "Quelle partie ? Battre des types presque à mort ou vous reconnaître dans le nom du diable ?"

Daredevil ne répondit pas mais Lucifer sentit le léger mouvement de recul.

"Vous adorez en faire de la charpie, mais vous n'assumez pas vos gestes," fit Lucifer en riant doucement. "Il n'y a vraiment aucun mal à punir les méchants. J'en sais quelque chose. Je l'ai fait pendant des milliers d'années, j'ai toujours adoré ça."

Matt regarda dans sa direction, tous ses sens en éveil. Lucifer était le calme et l'orgueil mêmes. Seul le diable en personne pouvait être fier de son travail.

"Vous êtes vraiment le Diable," répéta Matt avec hésitation.

"C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis un moment ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire ?" Lucifer secoua la tête énervé. "Ce que vous faites, alors que vous êtes aveugle, me semble bien plus difficile à appréhender."

"Il n'y a rien de surréaliste. Juste de la malchance et une rencontre avec des produits chimiques quand j'étais gamin."

"Des sens surdéveloppés ?

"Oui," admit Matt sans retenue.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez cet homme qui le faisait parler. Soit ce type était vraiment le Diable et avait une sorte de don. Après tout, si vous étiez effectivement le diable, il fallait que l'on vous avoue la vérité… Ou il était totalement fou et lui parler était plutôt amusant ; de toute façon personne ne le croirait. En tout état de cause, pouvoir parler librement était fort agréable. Mais il ne voulait pas trop s'étendre. Il s'aperçut que Lucifer grelottait.

"Vous n'êtes pas encore habitué à nos hivers, j'ai l'impression."

"J'habite à Los Angeles."

Matt laissa échapper un rire. Le diable au milieu des anges. Ce type avait vraiment pensé à tout. "Et vous avez traversé tout le pays, juste pour me voir ?"

"Au départ je voulais vous infliger une correction. Je n'aime pas que l'on utilise mon nom."

"Je n'ai…"

"Je sais, je sais," l'interrompit Lucifer. "Vous n'avez pas choisi le nom. Mais bon, vous êtes du bon côté, donc je vais laisser courir. Vous pouvez continuer à punir les méchants," déclara-t-il. Et il le congédia d'un geste de la main.

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Ce gars était complètement fou. Il faudrait sans doute veiller à le faire enfermer, mais Matt avait d'autres chats à fouetter. S'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de tous les illuminés qui déambulaient dans New York, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

"Profitez de votre séjour à New York," dit-il finalement avait de retrouver l'échelle la plus proche et retrouver les toits.

"J'en ai bien l'intention," murmura Lucifer. Il avait vu de jolies jeunes femmes à quelques rues. Il était temps de trouver de la compagnie pour la nuit.

* * *

Fin


End file.
